Saying Goodbye
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Every couple hates saying goodbye... but we all find ways of coping
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot for megcentonslash I hope she loves it as well as everyone else.**

As he stretched out his body, shifting his position, his eyes flicked open and landed on his husband. The man of his dreams. A smile made its way across his face and it almost immediately faltered when he saw where they were.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked his voice sounding foreign to his ears as the grogginess of sleep still hung around.

"About two hours, cutie," Randy replied reaching over and taking his hand. John let Randy take his hand and rest it on his thigh as he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, sugar. I meant to keep you company," John said.

"You did for four hours; not to mention for the last few days in Toronto. It was nice to get a few days by ourselves," Randy said with a smile. John started laughing at something own known and Randy quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry sugar. I was just thinking. If I were a woman, I'd probably be on my way to being pregnant after that weekend," John said still smiling, his hand sliding up Randy's thigh.

"We did get a bit carried away didn't we," Randy said, joining in with John's laughter. "Glad to see that smile back as well."

They smiled sadly at each other, knowing it would only be a little while until they were separated again for a few days. Both men were working for the same company, just different brands. While Randy was fast rising up the ranks on Raw as part of Evolution, John was over on Smackdown making the same journey, the only difference was his was a solo journey.

Sure John had friends who he hung out with at the arena and who he travelled with while away from Randy, but he still got lonely being away from his husband. From the moment they met, they were in love; they just clicked. Within a month, Randy was proposing and they were making trips in between their training and the shows with OVW to both West Newbury and St Louis.

Both sets of parents were shocked at the news, not that they were gay; both men had come out years before, but simply at the sudden nature of their engagement. Somehow their parents managed to persuade them to wait a little while until they married; advising them not to rush into it and make sure they were able to live together.

John and Randy had tried, taking up residence in St Louis as it was the closer home to Louisville. In April of the following year when Randy was called up to the ranks, they both hated it. Randy was away most of the time and had taken to staying over with John's family in West Newbury on his days off since he was usually close by.

Thankfully for the pair just a couple of months after Randy's debut, John made his own, going against Kurt Angle. Life couldn't be any better for the pair as they could work and travel together again. They left their flat in St Louis and bought their first home together in West Newbury. Both men realised during their two months apart they couldn't go any longer and when John hit the big time with Randy they started planning their wedding without telling their parents.

They invited Randy's family over to West Newbury in August and the pair took both families out for the day, making a stop of the registry office. Randy and John calmed everyone down when the serious advice and warnings started and in the end both families were happy for them and on 6 August 2002, the happy couple exchanged vows.

"Do you reckon I should have a word with Mr McMahon?" John asked as Randy put the car in park. "Maybe if he understood how I felt he would let me move over to Raw with you."

"Cutie, you will have my backing no matter what," Randy replied. He took John's hand and placed a kiss on his palm. "I love you and want you in my arms ever night."

"It's been over a year since we've been able to work on a show together," John said with a sad smile.

The couple got out of the car and headed into the shopping plaza where they were going to get food.

"How long have we got until your ride gets here?" Randy asked pulling John into his side and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Probably no more than an hour, Korderas said he'd call when he was in the parking lot," John said leaning his head on Randy's shoulder. "Not that I'm going to be good company."

"Cutie, cheer up. Its three days then we'll be together again. We can head home and spend some more time in each other's arms," Randy said trying to cheer his husband up.

Randy hated how John always got so gloomy when they were about to part ways. He sometimes wondered if their separation was some kind of punishment. Randy knew he could be a big mouth on occasion, more so than not probably, but it was just his nature. If it wasn't because of that, the only other reason was because they got married and didn't inform management until after it happened.

Just one month after they were married, Randy had been transferred to Raw, away from his husband. Then to top their second separation due to work, Randy was injured. John was travelling home whenever he could, but if was asked to partake in some marketing event, autograph signing, he couldn't say no without it being detrimental to his career.

Randy was grateful when they came up with the idea to turn him heel through some video updates. He jumped at the chance, and started travelling with John, recording the segments while John was working. He did wonder at the time whether it would only make things worse when he went back to working full time, but when he did, they managed to make it work.

Depending on the schedule of shows for both Smackdown and Raw, John would travel out with him to the Raw show and then they would head their separate ways the following day. At the end of his schedule Randy would travel to wherever John was working and they'd meet en route. Paul, Ric and Dave were always making fun of their relationship and all the extra travelling they were doing, but it worked for the couple and the only thing that would change it, would be if John could get transferred to Raw.

"I've got an idea," Randy whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them as they stood in line at a coffee stand.

John, who was leant back against Randy's body, turned his head to look at Randy as the taller man, slipped an arm around his waist and let the fingers of his free hand entwine with John's.

"What, sugar?"

"Why do you call me that?" Randy asked.

John turned in Randy's arms and snaked his up and around Randy's neck, gently bringing his head in and capturing his lips. Their kisses remained soft and gentle, nipping at each other's lips. Aware that they were in a public place, neither man wanted to risk getting carried away. Especially when they only had a short time before John's ride got there.

"I call you it," John said breaking off from the kiss. "Because you're so sweet to me, if no one else; and you cover my sugar intake for the day."

"Meaning?"

"I can skip the pudding at the end of a meal," John said with a smile. "Now what was your idea?"

Randy chuckled as he took hold of John's hand once more, holding him in a firm grip so he can't get away. Before they went anywhere, Randy looked at the signs handing from the ceiling before yanking on John's arm.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"You'll see," Randy said smiling at his husband.

Randy weaved them through the crowds of shoppers, making sure they didn't bump into anyone as he led John to their destination. It wasn't going to be romantic but he knew it was going to put a smile on John's face. Not to mention it would give them both a memory whenever they were in town or passing through.

He opened the door to the restrooms and was both grateful and astonished there wasn't anyone in currently in there. Just to be on the safe side, Randy led John to back row of cubicles and to the large, disabled cubicle at the end where they would at least have more space for what he planned.

"Randy, sugar, we can't," John said looking around, checking no one was there.

"Why not?" Randy said pushing John into the cubicle. He locked the door and his patented smile spread across his face.

"Don't give me that look," John said biting his lip as Randy stepped in close to him. "You know I can't resist that smirk."

"Oh, I know, cutie," Randy said. "Why do you think I always use it on you?"

As Randy slipped his arms around John's waist, John visibly gave in and melted into Randy's embrace. He reached up and grabbed Randy's head, holding him still as he crashed their lips together. Randy's smile turned into an evil chuckle as they kissed and John pulled back scowling at his husband.

"You are so easy, cutie," Randy said pulling John back in again.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Randy did just that, taking John's lips between his own, running his tongue along his perfect lips. John readily gave in, knowing there was no point in trying to talk Randy out of his idea, and parted his lips, allowing Randy access. John's hands slipped up into Randy's short hair and tugged gently between his fingers. Randy replied by pushing John against the tiled wall, causing his lover to moan into their kiss.

His hands went straight to John's flies and opened them, letting his fingers slip in the pants as they opened. Another moan escaped John as the brief touch of Randy's fingers against his hardening member.

"I know this isn't romantic, cutie, but we need to make this quick," Randy said. "Turn around for me."

"What?" John asked breathless and confused.

"It's not like I was planning this when we left the car," Randy said with a look which told John he should know what he's on about. "Cutie, I need to prepare you."

"You don't usually need me to turn around," John said, still slightly confused.

"Usually I have you flat on your back on a bed," Randy said wiggling his eyebrows. "Now turn around."

John, though still not sure, turned around to face the wall, bracing himself like he would if they were in the shower. He felt Randy's fingers on his waist, playing with the bottom of his shirt before pushing it up his body to expose his skin. He moaned slightly when he sensed Randy kneel behind him and place kisses on his spine. Randy slowly kissed his way down, brushing his fingers against the skin as he went. John was almost trembling from the gentle touches Randy was making against his skin.

As he edged lower down, his fingers brushing against the edge of John's jeans, John called out his name, his breath heavy from excitement.

"Sugar, please," John said, barely able to catch his breath.

"I've barely touched you cutie," Randy said as his fingers slipped in beneath the material of John's boxers. "I think you like the idea of getting caught."

"No," he gasped as the air hit the skin of his butt. "I just want you."

"And you're going to get me, cutie," he said pushing John's jeans and boxers to the floor. "I just need to prepare you first."

"I'm okay," John murmured. "You don't need to worry. I'm okay from last night."

"I'm sure you are," Randy said spreading John's cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of John's opening. "But I want to do this."

Randy let his thumb run over John's pucker, watching as it tried to latch on to the digit. His smile spread over his face as he leant in and flicked his tongue over the entrance causing John to release a moan. He fell in love with his husband as soon as they met, there was no denying. But when he heard him moaning the first time they had sex, Randy almost died and went to heaven.

His husband, the man known to the WWE fans as John Cena, but known to him as John Orton, his cutie, was the most responsive man he'd ever been with. Sure there was only one other person he'd been with, and that had been a huge mistake, but as soon as he met John he knew he wouldn't need anyone else.

He flicked his tongue again, and again John moaned though this time he was slightly more prepared for the sensation so he wasn't telling the entire shopping plaza what they were up to. Randy smiled and ran his tongue over John's entrance, dipping inside slightly, teasing his husband. On his next trip he pushed in a little deeper, though still not enough for what he knew John wanted to feel.

John started pushing back off the wall trying to encourage Randy to go deeper but Randy was happy at his speed. He went back to flicking over John's hole, the tip of his tongue causing John to start whining, desperate to feel more. When John realised he wasn't going to get Randy to hurry up, he relaxed against the wall, enjoying what Randy was doing. This was the exact moment Randy decided to steel his tongue and push into John's opening.

"Fuck sugar," John moaned loudly as Randy pushed as far in as he could.

Every time Randy delved his tongue in, John let out an explicit moan, swearing loudly. He knew before long someone was going to come in, hear them and then report it to security. That was, if he didn't find a way to shut John up. As he played with John entrance, teasing him in between probing him, Randy reached down and opened his pants. While doing so he noticed the time on his watch and realised they were going to start running out of time soon.

"Cutie, I don't want to rush this," he said between licks. "But-"

"Let me see you," John whispered loud enough for Randy to hear.

Randy moved up John's body with his lips, making the same moves he did on the way down, just a lot quicker. His hands on John's waist once more, he turned him around and before he even kissed John, his husband sank down to his knees and took him in. John made quick work of soaking Randy's hard cock and then let go of the member, smiling as he came back up to Randy's level.

"I love feeling you get even harder in my mouth," John said kicking off his pants from around his ankles. He put his arms around Randy's neck and then eagerly jumped up, wrapping his legs around Randy's waist, catching him by surprise. "Now give me something to remember you."

"God damn it, you are so cute when you're eager," Randy said pushing him against the wall.

He lined his cock up with John's entrance, told him to take a deep breath and then pushed in in one go. They both swore at each other under their breaths as John's body accommodated Randy's size. John, the first to recover, kissed Randy hard on the lips.

"Keep me quiet," he said with his dimpled smile.

Randy didn't need telling twice and pulled out of John until just the tip was left in. He kissed John, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he thrust his cock in deeper than he had the night before, Randy set a fast pace, knowing they only had a little time until they had to go their own way for a few days. As Randy thrust into John, slowing his pace to make it last, John starting scratching at Randy's back, neck and shoulders, anywhere his hands could reach.

Randy pulled back from their long hard kiss to catch his breath and straight away John was moaning in ecstasy at the movements of their lower bodies.

"Sugar, help me out," John moaned. "I can't last."

Randy angled John's hips to get better access and thrust into him brushing against his prostate.

"Fuck… sugar… right there… keep going… yes… fuck," John gasped with every thrust and it was egging Randy on to keep going. Randy recaptured John's lips again in an attempt to keep him quiet as John's fingers twisted against Randy's head pulling on the short tuffs of hair.

"Jesus, Randy, you're going to kill me… sugar… that's it… right there," John begged between kisses. "Randy… please… yes… yes… oh god."

"Cutie, keep it down," Randy warned just as John tightened around his cock. He reached between their bodies and grasped John's neglected cock and started stroking him slowly.

"Fuck, Randy," John whispered, his forehead against Randy's as he spurted into Randy's hand.

Randy thrust into John a couple more times before claiming his own release, calling John's name as he did. John slipped his legs from around Randy's waist, using the wall as a support to hold himself up.

Once Randy had caught his breath, he helped John back into his boxers and jeans before pulling his own back up.

"Can I have a coffee now?" John asked, checking the coast was clear as he stepped out of the cubicle. Randy smirked at his husband as he washed his hands off in the sink.

"You can have anything you like, cutie," Randy said tugging John by the arm as they headed for the exit. "Especially if you're buying."

"Fine; I'll buy," John said letting go of Randy's hand and pulling his wallet out just as they stepped around the corner. As they made it to the coffee stand and re-joined the queue they'd been in earlier, John heard his phone ringing. Taking it out he saw it was Jimmy Korderas. "Hey Jimmy… okay… thanks again for agreeing to this, I appreciate it… yeah well I still appreciate it and I'll pay for the fuel as well. We're just getting a coffee, you want one?... okay we'll be there in five."

"Times up?" Randy asked as he paid for the coffee. John nodded in reply as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"He's parked in the same section as us," John said quietly.

"Come on cutie. I'd just cheered you up," Randy said kissing the top of John's head.

"I think I'm going to have a word with Mr McMahon," John said going back to their conversation from the car.

"And you have my support," Randy said.

They made their way through the shopping plaza and headed to the section where they'd parked the car. They spotted Jimmy stood by the side of his car and walked over to the man who acknowledged them both and then headed back into the vehicle to give them some privacy.

Randy handed John his coffee confusing his husband and then claimed his lips in a heart-warming kiss which lasted a couple of minutes.

"Case," John said as they broke the kiss.

"Gee, I love you too," Randy quipped digging his keys out from his jacket pocket knowing exactly what John was meaning.

John smiled as Randy went to the car to retrieve his bags and he turned to Jimmy's car to let him know what was happening. He was still grateful that the referee has agreed to make a detour and pick him up. Jimmy was the only one who was heading in the same direction as them.

With all of John's friends coming nowhere near where he and Randy needed to split up. John wouldn't have minded taking a rental but it was always better to travel with someone, especially when he'd had three nights with his husband. Not getting any sleep.

Randy reappeared with John's bags and they loaded them into the trunk of Jimmy's car. Just as John was about to get into the front seat, Randy stopped him and gave him another kiss.

"Lulu's Café. 12 noon. Bridgeport, Connecticut," Randy said reminding John of their meeting point three days from now. "Speak to McMahon."

John nodded and got in the car, keeping his eyes on Randy as they started up and pulled out of the lot.

Randy stood in the parking lot and watched John disappear. He hated being away from him as much as John hated it. As he walked back to his car, he pulled his phone out and sent John a message.

_CUTIE, I MISS YOU ALREADY. SUGAR X_

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: there was a call for the story to be continued so I've turned it into a four part story. Hope you all enjoy**

_June 6, 2005_

"John, I hope you're happy here on Raw. You and Randy have a good future with the company and I see both of you becoming the headliners," Vince said shaking John's hand as their meeting ended.

"Thanks Mr McMahon," John said politely. "I'll do my very best."

"You always do, John. I'm glad you had the courage to ask for the change," Vince said smiling as John excused himself and headed toward the locker room where his husband was waiting.

Randy was still recuperating from his recent shoulder injury but he had come along with John today since they were in St Louis. John and Randy had moved to Missouri in the last year, both needing a change from West Newbury. Since they were both earning more, they decided to hold on to their home in Massachusetts so they could move between the two whenever they wanted a change.

When he reached the locker room, Randy had his back to the door while he spoke to Dave. Even though Evolution had disbanded the pair still stayed close and spent time together on the road. John was grateful Randy had good friends while they were apart, hating to think he was spending time alone.

He quietly made his way across the room and just as he was about to sneak his arms around Randy's waist, the object of his desire turned his head with a sly grin.

"Hey cutie," Randy said holding out his hand for John. John readily accepted the gesture and Randy pulled him into his body, kissing the palm of his hand as he did so. "How was the meeting with Vince?"

"Good. Mr McMahon said he going to be pushing both of us and thinks we both have a bright future with the company," John explained. "Hey Dave."

"John," Dave nodded his acknowledgement.

"He also said he was happy I asked for the transfer," John commented turning back to Randy.

"Mmm, so am I," Randy said focusing solely on John. "Think of it. No more sleeping in empty beds. You get me every night, cutie."

John's brow scrunched up and he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got to let the boys in the Smackdown locker room I'm no longer available," John said. "The husband's claiming his property."

"Please, cutie," Randy said grabbing his ass with both hands. "I claimed it years ago."

"That you sure did, sugar," John said pushing up the short distance and claiming his lips.

"Can you at least wait until I'm out of the room?" Dave said pulling a disgusted look.

"Don't bother leaving," Randy said not looking away from John's eyes. "I'm taking him home. I want a bed to lay him down on."

"I don't need the details," Dave chastised.

Randy practically pushed John back through the arena, kissing him continuously, grabbing at his clothes, hardly able to contain himself. John may have been the one to voice his concerns over their weekly separation but Randy always hurt when they said goodbye each week.

It was even worse when they would go on international tours, two weeks apart was excruciating for both of them. Today saw the end of that. Finally, the pair were able to spend every day together, something that every couple should be able to do.

When they reached the open air of the parking lot, Randy couldn't hold out any longer and hoisted John up over his shoulder and carried him to their car. He'd felt it before, but with John in the position he was, Randy could feel just how hard John was as it pressed into his shoulder.

"Sugar, be careful, I don't want you to hurt your shoulder," John said sounding concerned, even though Randy could tell he was still smiling his dimpled smile.

"I should be offended you can't remember which shoulder I hurt," Randy said swatting John's butt.

"Oh I remember, sugar," John chuckled. "I just don't want you hurting this one and spending even more time away from me."

Randy lowered him to the ground and pushed him hard into the side of their hummer.

"One more week," Randy said reaching his hand out and caressing John's cheek. He couldn't resist stealing a kiss from John and although he only meant it to be a small peck on the lips, John held on to him and the kiss soon turned into a desperate need for one another.

"Ran, sugar, I don't want to drive home. It's a twenty minute drive from here," John complained sadly.

"Cutie, we have to. We could get caught here," Randy said already looking around, suddenly aware they were still in the parking lot.

"Two years ago it didn't bother you to drag me into a shopping mall restroom and fuck me," John said shocking Randy with his language. The only time John ever swore was when he was heading to his orgasm.

"You were upset, cutie," Randy justified his actions. "I reckon I let loose the exhibitionist inside you."

"You regret it?"

"Hell no," Randy said recalling some of their adventures over the last couple of years. "But my colleagues weren't free to walk by at any moment."

Randy watched as John was trying his hardest not to break into laughter at his admission. Randy, regardless of their recent adventures, wasn't one for getting caught and John was the one who usually started the moments. It was the puppy dog eyes that would always do it for Randy. He could never say no to his husband.

"Fine, but if we get caught, it's on you," Randy said, eyeing up his husband with a tight smile. Although the idea of getting caught wasn't his biggest turn on; John was and it was all he ever needed.

He pulled John to the rear of their hummer and opened the door, indicating for John to climb in. With a puzzled look, his husband of three years did as requested and Randy climbed in behind and closed the door. At least they had blacked out windows.

As soon as the door closed, John was tearing at Randy's clothes, pulling him in by the belt loops on his jeans. Randy didn't fight him; he pushed in as close as he could to John and laid him on his back, kissing him. He let John lead the kisses, going from soft and sensuous to hard and desperate, matching their bodies.

"Bet you're glad we ditched the old furniture now," Randy teased, popping open John's flies.

"Know it all," John teased rolling his eyes as Randy's hands slipped under his clothing. "Mmm, sugar."

"Feel good?" Randy asked as he took hold of John's member with one hand and pushed his shirt up with the other.

John pulled him in to resume kissing; only breaking to take their shirts off. Soon enough John was naked underneath Randy, who, still wearing his jeans, started grinding onto John's hips. John was clawing at Randy's back trying to get him closer.

"Cutie…" Randy breathed.

"Need… need you in me," John panted.

Randy swore a little and pulled off John scrambling to the front of the car. Opening up the glove compartment he fumbled around trying to find their stash. He eventually landed his hands on the bottle and slid back toward his husband, still lying in the same position he left him in.

"Slut," Randy smirked when he saw John slowly stroking himself in Randy's absence.

"Quickly, sugar," John prompted and Randy poured some lube onto his fingers. He captured John's lips in a hard kiss and he pressed two fingers in fast, knowing his husband could take it. Usually he would take his time but since John had woken up horny they'd already gone at it a few times before leaving the bedroom.

"Fuck… yes… sugar," John writhed on Randy's fingers wishing for more. "Another one… please."

"Promise not to cum until I fucked you good and proper," Randy said with an evil tone, though the smile was the polar opposite as he looked on as his lover enjoyed the sensations running through him.

"Promise," John breathed. "Please."

Randy eased a third finger into his lover and pumped his fingers, enjoying the tightness of his lover as his muscles clamped down around him. Randy knew that John wasn't going to last much longer, his happiness at being together was getting the best of him. As he pumped his fingers, he purposely missed the sweet bundle nerves inside John which would send him over the edge into bliss.

Leaning down he took John's lips with his, keeping his moans quiet. He would never get enough of John. Just the taste of his lips would keep him coming back, but beyond that, Randy knew the pair of them fit together, balancing out each other to make them a perfect couple. At least in his eyes and John's as well. He didn't care beyond their opinions.

As they kissed, soft and sensuous, John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist and started pushing his jeans down with his feet, letting his hard cock loose from its confines.

"Now sugar… I want you now," John moaned lightly between their kissing.

Randy didn't acknowledge the request with words; he just pulled his fingers out, stroked his cock with a little lube and then lined himself up with John's entrance, pressing in just slightly. He braced himself with his hands on either side of John's head and pushed in with one slow thrust and as soon as he was tight within him, John wrapped his arms around Randy's back.

Randy lowered himself down onto John and his gorgeous husband led him into another kiss. Randy took the hint of what John was looking for and rocked his hips against John, his hard cock barely moving out of John's body. He would do absolutely anything for John and right now that meant taking it nice and slow.

They were both still at the point of no return within mere minutes, but Randy was doing everything he could to help them last, avoiding that spot that would push John over the edge.

"Sugar… can't… can't last much longer," John panted.

Randy caught on to what he wanted and he started rocking harder against John, pushing into him with more force, getting them both to the edge to they could go together.

"Take me with you, cutie," Randy whispered his forehead resting against John's. He changed the angle of his thrusts so he was brushing against John's spot and John clamped his muscles tight around Randy's hard cock. "Ohhh… fuck, yes."

"Randy… oh god, yes… Raaannndddy," John cried as he fell into bliss, his seed shooting between their bodies. The additional tightness of John's walls was enough for Randy and he followed John over the edge, crying his name as he shot his load inside John.

He collapsed against John's chest and felt his arms wrap around him, stroking his fingers down Randy's neck and across his shoulders as his racing heart calmed down.

John shifted so he was sat up against the side of the hummer and he dragged Randy so he was leant against his chest as he sat between his legs. He started needing Randy's shoulder muscles, not wishing to see his husband set back in his recovery.

"We may need to make a rule about no sex at work," Randy mused, enjoying John's touches.

"Well, since we're be seeing each other every day I won't be so horny; let's face it we'll be having sex most nights," John joked.

"Please, the more sex you get, the hornier you are," Randy retorted tilting his head back to look up at John with a smile.

* * *

_A week later, Binghamton, New York_

"Here we go, cutie," Randy said as they headed into the arena. "You and me on the road together. Reckon they'll have us work together?"

John was beaming, his dimples on full show as he slinked his arm around Randy's waist, resting his head on Randy's shoulder. He didn't need to say a word for Randy to know how he felt. This was something they'd been looking forward to almost since the beginning of their time with WWE.

As they entered the arena, they checked the listings for the locker rooms and they spotted John almost immediately. They continued perusing the list trying to spot Randy but with no luck. Randy shrugged it off presuming it had been a miscommunication regarding his return date. It didn't bother him; he could just share with John, his champion, his husband.

They worked their way through the corridors of the arena toward the designated locker room and just as they were about to enter they were stopped by a call of their name, causing them to both look round.

"I mean, Randy. Not you John," Vince said, ushering Randy toward him.

"I won't be long, save me a seat," Randy said kissing John quickly, winking at him before he went to see Vince.

Randy followed Vince through to his office and took the seat offered to him.

"Randy, I appreciate you wanting to support John, but I can't have you turning up at Raw every week," Vince instructed.

"What are you on about? I'm here to work," Randy said confused, though the mess up with the locker room was making more sense. The crew wouldn't get it right if the boss forgot when he was returning. "We agreed I was making my return this week."

"We did," Vince said in agreement. "But it's not here on Raw. We agreed you were going to Smackdown."

"What?" Randy bellowed. He didn't agree to this. He wouldn't. Not with John finally on Raw. They were finally getting to spend more time together. Finally able to have a proper marriage rather than squeezed into few days each week. "You're kidding, right?"

"Like I said to John last week, you both have a great future here, but in order to give you both a push, with John requesting to be on Raw, I need you on Smackdown," Vince said with a shrug.

Randy couldn't believe his boss. His nonchalant attitude toward his actions was unbelievable. He knew what he was doing, knew why John wanted to be on Raw. Right now, he hated the man. As far as he was concerned he would hate him throughout eternity.

He stood from the chair he sat in and headed to the door. He needed to be away from the man. Randy was so mad he could hit Vince harder than he'd ever hit before. How was he supposed to tell John that they were no better off than two weeks ago? Everything was falling apart. He just hoped John and he could keep going with their previous arrangement and it didn't have a negative effect.

Randy knew there was only so much distance a marriage could take. Yes, they fit perfectly together. They were each other's Yin and Yan, but when you only had three days a week at home together it didn't encourage a good marriage. Sure, people would say it was more than other couples got, but when you travel as much as John and Randy did then the time was eaten away quickly.

Whoever arrived home first sorted through the mail. As soon as the other made it back, they were going at it like newlyweds before hitting the sack and sleeping for near to a whole day. When they woke they had a house to sort out and washing to be done before they started thinking about getting ready for the next week's travelling. That was the schedule they lived by.

At least, it was if neither had any autograph signings or any other appearances they were expected to be at. Some weeks they were lucky to even get half a day together, and that was usually spent having sex. Randy often worried what would happen if it kept up, but when Vince agreed to move John to Raw his concern disappeared. Now, it reappeared like a freight train, threatening to tear them apart.

"Orton," Vince called, stopping his slow journey down the hall. "You can tell your boyf-"

"Husband."

"Whatever; you can tell him, his work comes first; then his personal life," Vince sneered at the taller man. "I never want either of you to be so selfish again."

Randy took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders, his eyes shooting daggers at Vince's retreating figure. When the older man was out of sight, Randy sighed deeply. Now he had to tell John.

"Hey sugar," John said breaking him from his reverie, pushing up onto his toes to plant a quick kiss on Randy's lips.

"Cutie," Randy said, sure his sadness was showing through. "Can we go someplace to talk?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hope you all enjoy. Only one more chapter of this story left.**

* * *

**June 5, 2006 Very Early Morning**

"Cutie, did you pack my shaver before we left?" Randy asked as John spread out on the bed, his arm flung over Randy's body.

"Yeah, I put it in your bag," John mumbled into the pillow.

"I think I wore you out," Randy chuckled, rolling over to place a kiss on the back of John's shoulder. "Proves that I'm ready to get back to work. I have far too much energy."

"Doesn't mean your ankle's better."

"No, the fact I carried you from the door to the bed means it's healed," Randy said trying to soothe John. Ever since his ankle was injured a couple of months ago, John was protective and nurturing. At every stage he made sure Randy had everything he needed or wanted.

The last two months had been bliss, like every time he was on the injured list. Randy even went as far as joking that he got injured so they could spend time together. The first time he made the comment, John had overreacted, telling him off for his blasé attitude. There was no need for such comments and if the wrong person heard, Randy could end up in trouble with management. And that was the last thing they needed; even Randy admitted to that.

Ever since a year ago when Vince had made his point about business before pleasure, John had done everything he could to become a model employee. So much so in fact they'd ended up in countless arguments. Randy even remembered one occasion when John made it home between his mountain of appearances and radio interviews the argument had been so bad that Randy left. He stormed away from John hoping it would scare him into realisation, but no such luck.

After the second night of falling asleep in his parent's house, Randy left for the Smackdown tour, stopping by their home to collect what he needed for the road. He wasn't ashamed to say he ended up in tears when he realised John had already left for his tour without even a note goodbye.

The week went by without a word from John and Randy, too stubborn to give in, refused to contact him. When he returned to St Louis he noticed John had been home and already left. With his marriage failing, Randy hid in bed for the night, curling into John's pillow, missing his husband.

The next morning he couldn't take anymore. He jumped on the computer to check John's schedule, and headed out to find him. He wasn't about to let his marriage go down in flames. He was going to prove to John they were meant to be and could overcome anything life through at them.

John had been surprised to find Randy waiting for him outside the radio station. The conversation was awkward to begin with, especially since John was being followed everywhere by people trying to organise his schedule and do interviews on the fly. When John pulled out his cell phone and started making a phone call half way through their conversation, Randy threw his hands up in the air and went to walk away.

John grabbed his wrist firmly, not letting his escape. As Randy heard his conversation, a smile broke out on his face. John booked a table at a restaurant in town, or at least asked his assistant to, insisting on complete privacy and a candlelit setting.

Randy had never been so happy since the day John agreed to marry him, it was their first date night in years. Randy spent some time getting buff for his partner as he continued through his scheduled activities for the day. The meal was amazing, and the pair talked through their issues calmly, letting each other know their concerns.

Randy convinced John he wasn't going to get fired for saying no to Vince on the odd occasion. Regardless of Vince's words and idle threats, many a superstar and diva had families; they weren't to be treated differently. John admitted he was scared about Vince's threat. It was his company, if he wanted them gone; all he had to do was say the word and it would happen.

Their make-up session afterward was amazing and Randy swore John had missed spending so much time in bed. He was pretty sure the neighbouring rooms heard his moaning considering the looks they received the next morning as they left.

In the aftermath of the marathon sex session, the pair decided they missed West Newbury and over the next few weeks whenever they were home, the pair packed up and arranged for their belongings to be moved over to Massachusetts. One thing they both agreed, the travelling never seemed so bad when they were based in West Newbury.

"Why did you go quiet on me?" John asked.

"Hmmm," Randy said turning his head to look at John.

"You went all distant and quiet on me," John said, crawling on top of Randy to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I was drifting into memory, sorry cutie," Randy said brushing his lips against the top of John's head. "Are you alright? You've been quiet since I wore you out."

"P-lease, I could go another five rounds," John said, his lips sliding into a smirk resembling Randy's.

"Careful, cutie, with that arrogance people will be saying you're turning into me," Randy said. "Now answer my question."

John sighed but didn't answer. Randy knew he should be coaxing him into answering but he knew John was too relaxed to put up a fight. He was going to admit it any second, especially with that sigh.

"I don't want you to go back to Smackdown," John said.

Ahhh, the age old issue. Randy hated it as much as John, but it had been a necessity… or a demand from their boss. He would do whatever he could to keep his husband happy, but this was the one thing he struggled with. It was easier said than done to persuade Vince to do something he didn't want to do.

"I know, I don't want to go back either," Randy said pulling John further on top of him so he could hold him closer. "Just think though. You won't need to see my ugly mug every day."

"I like your ugly mug," John said.

"'Ran, sugar, you're not ugly, you're gorgeous, drop dead sexy even'," Randy said mimicking John.

"Egomaniac."

"Thug."

"Damn straight," John said pushing up to hover over Randy. "I'm the thug and you're my bitch."

"If I'm the bitch," he said flipping John onto his back, quicker than John anticipated. "Why is it you spread your legs for me?"

"Because you're gorgeous, and your drop dead sexy body gets me all hot and bothered," John said as his hands glided up Randy's chest, wrapping around his neck.

Randy kissed him gently as he held himself above John. Their eyes locked lovingly, making sweet love with their eyes as they conveyed just how much they loved one another.

"It's going to be okay, cutie," Randy said kissing him gently once more. "I'm okay. We're better than we've ever been. And I'm only a phone call away when you need to talk."

"Promise me," John pleaded.

"I promise. I won't even tease you if you need to give me a call because you're horny," Randy said, stopping John's complaint before it made it passed his lips. The kiss stayed gentle as Randy conveyed his love for John. Everything was going to be okay. He felt it more than ever. "Go to sleep cutie. I've already kept you awake long enough."

"I love you, sugar," John said pulling Randy to him so he was curled up behind him.

"Love you, too."

"Why did you want your shaver?" John asked just as they were drifting off the sleep.

"The usual reason, cutie," Randy said with a soft smile.

"It's two in the morning, sugar."

"Hence me not getting up and having a shave. I just want it ready for when we get up," Randy said his smile growing even more. "Now go to sleep before I knock you out."

**June 5, 2006 Monday Night Raw**

Everything was just perfect… not. ECW guys are tough, no denying the fact, but John was trying to make the gradual move over to a PG show for WWE. This was a set back and appearing at One Night Only was going to be an even bigger set back.

As he walked through the curtain at gorilla, John immediately started looking around for Randy. He would be there; he knew it, checking him over. Randy had the most protective soul he'd ever known and as soon as he was aware of John's head being cut open he would be on the war path.

So why wasn't he here?

"John, you alright?" Paul said as he walked passed, John's eyes distant.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a cut," John said still looking around the small area. "Have you seen Randy?"

"No. Not since I saw you both earlier," Paul said, a knowing grin appearing on his face. "He's probably hunting down the ECW crew for doing that to you."

"I usually have the chance to calm him down first," John said, worry filling his mind. It wasn't like Randy to check up on him first.

He made his way to the doctor's office to get checked over. He felt absolutely fine, but it was standard procedure to get it checked out just in case he needed staples. Though it was highly unlikely, John was a stickler for the rules. He was also hoping Randy would be meeting him there.

As he opened the door, his heart sank, still no Randy. He sat getting checked over, trying to work out where his husband was. He didn't know whether to be upset Randy hadn't searched him out, or worried because of it. It was so unlike Randy, John was concerned something had happened to him.

"You're free to go," the doctor said interrupting his thoughts. "If you're still spacing out after you find your husband I'd like you to come back."

"Sounds good," John said already heading for the door. He wanted to get back to the locker room. Randy had to be there, having not seen his segment. But even that wasn't like Randy. John was really starting to panic at Randy's absence. It just wasn't like him.

He almost ran to the locker room, desperate to see Randy. He almost wanted Randy to lose his temper and hunt down the ECW boys, just so he knew he was concerned. His lack of appearance was making John uneasy. Making him feel the same way he did when they'd argued and almost separated earlier in the year.

As he entered the room, he stopped in his tracks, looking around the room, trying to search out his husband.

"He's not here at the moment," Paul Wight said spotting John's lost expression. "He said to tell you he'll be back before the end of the show."

"What's he doing? He didn't say anything about needing to go anywhere," John said, lost that his husband had left without speaking with him. They always watched each other when they were on television. It was there way of feeling like they'd seen each other even if they weren't in the same state. John knew they were together but it didn't usually stop Randy from watching.

"I'm sorry John. I'm just a messenger," Paul said, though there was a sympathetic look from him as he spoke. John wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Why would he be sympathising with John? Was it just because he could empathise being separated from his partner, or was it because he knew something John didn't. Was Randy up to something he shouldn't be?

"Don't think on it," Paul said, placing his large hand on John's shoulder as he went by. "Sit. Relax, and watch the show. You work too hard John."

"Yeah, I guess," John said heading to the alcove where he put his belongings. He kept an eye on the monitor as he dug through his bag looking for his shower gel. At least he could have a shower if Randy had disappeared. When he couldn't find it, he decided to look through Randy's bag, knowing sometimes he packed things in the wrong one. Why his parents thought it was a good idea to have matching bags he didn't know. Saying that of course, they didn't need to use them. It wasn't like they'd know.

"Randal, where is your bag?" he asked himself as he looked around. The only thing of Randy's he could find was his zip up hoodie. "Now I am starting to worry."

Settling down onto one of the chairs, he tried not to think about where his husband had disappeared. He couldn't stop the thoughts working their way into his brain and before long he was pulling out his cell phone to call Randy. Voicemail. Five minutes later, voicemail again.

"Ran, sugar, when you get this can you call me, I'm lonely… and worried," John said leaving a message. "Love you."

Trying once again to settle down in front of the screen, he watched Kurt Angle make his way down to ringside. The long-time professional was spouting off about being from SmackDown, but didn't want to miss a chance at being in Pittsburgh. John was only half paying attention, even though he knew it were an accident, he couldn't help but hold a little resentment toward Kurt. After all, Kurt was the one who injured Randy.

Soon enough, Mick, Edge and Lita were making their appearances and helping to set the scene for the One Night Stand pay per view. WWE had decided to run the event from the old Hammerstein Ballroom where some of the original ECW shows were held. It was good idea and it was promoting the return of the brand, though this time under WWE control.

John was sorting through his belongings as the four of them went back and forth in the ring. It was only when there was a spurt of cheers coming from the fans that John looked up. And it was a good job he did; jumping over the barricade and into the ring was Randy. Randy made a beeline for Kurt and hit him with the RKO.

As John sat there in his chair, he stared at the monitor. Randy… in the ring… on Raw… what the hell was happening? He jumped up from his chair and ran down the corridors heading to Gorilla. He was going to find Randy, kiss him, and then demand to know why he kept it a secret.

Just as he got there, Randy was coming back through the curtain, catching John with his all-knowing smirk.

"Hey, Orton, something you want to tell me," Randy called to John as he stood, his arms spread out like he did in the ring.

"Actually, yeah, there is," John said walking up to him, trailing his fingers over his husband's body. "You have my shower gel in your bag."

"Gee, you looked good out there as well, until you got all bloody anyway," Randy said tilting John's head to the side. "You okay, cutie? I couldn't come and check on you without giving the game away."

"I'm okay, no stitches, glue or staples required."

"Good. Now I need to find those ECW punks," Randy said looking over John's shoulder toward the backstage area.

"Orton, need you for an interview," the call came before they had time to say anything further.

"Which one?" Randy responded, knowing full well it was him they needed. He kissed John quickly and headed toward the interview area, feeling John's eyes on him from behind. "Eyes up Orton."

"Just checking out my husband," John retorted, smiling.

"You can spend all the time in the world checking me out when we get back to the hotel," Randy said, receiving grimaces from those setting up the interview. They didn't have an issue with the pair being married. They just didn't need to know the details.

"You have to head off, so we can't," John said deflating at the thought.

A huge grin spreads across Randy's face, but disappears instantly when the cameras start rolling. He quickly accepts Kurt's open challenge for One Night Stand this coming Sunday and the interview is done and dusted in one take. John was beaming with pride, Randy was the ultimate professional. At least when it came to actually working. He just sometimes got carried away with his behaviour.

As soon as they're done, Randy heads straight for John kissing him hard, "No I don't."

John sat for a moment taking in what Randy was talking about. He didn't what? What was he going on about? Wait… no… he couldn't mean. John was on his feet in seconds following Randy back to the locker room. Just before they got there he pulled him into a nearby room.

"Are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you," Randy said softly before kissing John. "I spoke with Paul; he's getting more control around here… I asked him to speak with McMahon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked, tears of happiness forming in his eyes.

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up," Randy said. "Besides I asked him just a month after I went back to SmackDown. I didn't hear anything from him so I figured it wasn't happening. Then, out of the blue, not long after we had that big fight, Paul called me up and said he was working on it, they were just waiting for the right moment."

"Sugar, why?"

"Because it was hurting me to be apart from you; more importantly, it was hurting my husband," Randy said pulling John into him. "I never want to see you hurting again."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cutie," Randy said holding him near. "So… do I get a massive thank you tonight?"

"How about one right now?"

* * *

As soon as John was done showing his thanks, the pair made their way back to the locker room and gathered Randy's belongings. Hoping their colleagues didn't think them rude, they decided to find a quiet room away from everyone and spend some quality time. In the end they made their way to one of the skyboxes and enjoyed the remainder of the show.

John became excited the more he thought about Randy being on the road again, and this time they would be working together. It was finally moving toward a perfect life. He knew he was jinxing them by thinking such a thing but he didn't care. Randy had him in his arms and they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

When the show ended and the crowds had disappeared, they made their way backstage, receiving an annoyed look from Vince when he saw them. Randy steered John clear of him and they soon took their leave and headed back to the hotel where Randy led John straight to the bed.

He took his time, methodically stripping John of his clothes, lavishing his body with kisses as each piece was removed. Only when John was naked beneath him, did he focus on John's manhood. The hard and eager muscle weeping to be touched and kissed. Randy swallowed him down whole, holding John in his throat for as long as he could, causing his husband to moan at the sensations.

"Oh fuck, sugar, that feels amazing," he whispered, trying not to moan the words pass his lips.

Randy kept up his work, bobbing on John's hard cock, taking him all the way in each time. Just as John was getting a little too close to his completion, Randy pulled away, kissing up John's body before capturing his lips, knowing John would be able to taste himself as their tongues tangled.

"Stay right there," Randy said softly, jumping from the bed and padding out to the suitcases. He opened up one of the pockets and pulled out their favourite bottle of lube. They could probably endorse the product with the amount they go through.

When he turned around to return to John, the muscular man was waiting for him at the door to the bedroom, completely naked and aroused. He walked over to him and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth to taste him again.

"You're wearing too much, Mr Orton," John said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Trust me, that won't be the case for much longer," Randy said, lifting him from the floor and taking him back to bed. He laid him down before stepping back and removing his shirt. When he was stripping, John sat up again, grabbing at Randy's pants, pulling him into his face so he could bury himself in Randy, feeling his hard member on the other side of the fabric.

His hands came up and worked on Randy's zipper, but when he lowered the pants and went to take Randy into his mouth, Randy pushed him away.

"You've already thanked me," Randy said. "Now I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I was about to," John said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-uh I have a better idea," he said.

Randy climbed onto the bed and sat back against the headboard. John watched him as he poured some lube into his hand and then stroked himself, already feeling the warming sensation of the lube kick in. He crooked his finger at John, silently telling him to come over to him.

"I was enjoying the show," John said moving to straddle Randy.

"Other way," Randy said, catching a grin from John.

Randy quickly spread a little lube around John's entrance, letting him feel the warming gel, before helping to guide John so he was lined up with his cock. John balanced himself before lowering down onto Randy's cock, slowly, enjoying the feel of his big husband entering him.

"Sugar, so big," John breathed as he grew accustom to his husband.

"Why are you always so surprised?" Randy chuckled, holding John close.

"Not surprised. In awe," John smiled as he flexed his muscles, rising up and then sinking back down. "Mmmm."

"Okay?"

"More than," he said turning his head to look at his husband. Randy tilted his head back a little further and pressed their lips together. He could sense their thoughts the same. Everything was perfect and he was going to keep it that way.

"Let's take it slow," Randy said, flexing his hips below John to press in against John's sweet spot.

"Mmmm, sugar, again," John pleaded, sinking back against Randy's body.

"Don't be greedy," Randy said nipping at John's pouting lip, causing him to chuckle.

Randy held John back against him, running his hands over John's chest and abs, flicking his nipples as his fingers scraped by. All the while, he was pushing up into him, slowly, gently, causing sweet moans from John. Randy was making sure John felt everything, just as he was feeling every movement he made.

John's hands roamed Randy's arms, joining his hands as they travelled the length of his body. Every touch Randy made from adding to the sensations of his cock sliding in and out. Anyone who said slow love making was a waste of time needed to have someone like Randy in their life. He knew how to make every touch count.

John's cock throbbed as Randy's touches became slightly heavier, clawing at his skin rather than gliding across it. His thrusts were becoming harder as well indicating Randy was really starting to feel the build-up inside. John reached his hand back to wrap around Randy's head, bringing him in for a hard kiss.

As their tongues meshed together, the kissing becoming more desperate and John's fingers speared through the short hairs trying his hardest to grip them.

"More," John demanded between their kisses.

Randy was happy to oblige, gripping John's hips, sure he was bruising the man, and thrust up continuously, hammering his hard cock into him.

"Fuck yes… oh fucking god… fuck Randy… feels so fucking good," John yelled.

"Damn it baby, you're swearing a lot tonight," Randy said before releasing a groan as John's fingers dug into his hair again. "I haven't even hit your spot properly yet, either."

With that Randy changed the angle of his thrusts and hit the spot head on.

"Oh, shit, fuck, damn it, do it again," John ordered. Randy kept his pace as he hit John's bundle of nerves with every thrust, sending John into a tail spin of ecstasy.

John couldn't hold out any longer and grabbed his throbbing, neglected cock, stroking himself hard and fast. It wasn't going to take long for either man to hit their orgasm as they fast approached the end. Grunts and moans filled the air as Randy pushed them both to the edge.

"Sugar, I'm… I'm cl… I'm close," John cried and Randy released his hold on John's hips. He batted John's hand away from his member and took a firm grip, fisting him.

"Cutie, I want to see you cum," Randy said gritting his teeth, trying to hold back his own orgasm as John slid up and down his length trying to keep the friction.

"I want you to cum with me," John moaned softly.

"Won't be a problem," Randy told him. "But you'll have to cum… right… now… ohhh fuucckk."

"Shit, Rannndddy, sugaaaarrrrr," John cried out as both men shot their loads.

John sunk back against Randy again as he came back from his high, though he was trying to catch his breath along with his husband. He rested his head on Randy's shoulder and the younger man raked his fingers through John's hair, helping them both regain their senses.

"John, cutie," Randy said softly.

"Mmhmm," John replied, his eyes drifting off into peaceful slumber.

"As good as you look covered in cum," he whispered as he trailed his fingers through it and brought them up to John's lips to clean off before helping himself to some. "Want to join me for a shower?"

"Only if you hold me up. That made me all sleepy," John murmured.

"I'll hold you up, I promise," Randy said slipping out from behind John and holding his hand out for him to take. "Shall we."

"I love you, sugar."

"Who wouldn't?" Randy scoffed as they headed to the bathroom. "Now let's get under the spray. It'll wake you up and we can have a second round."

"You mean, third," John said pushing his ass back into Randy.

"Please, blow jobs while driving don't count," Randy dismissed. "No matter how amazing they feel."

"And you call me greedy," John said. "I'm officially two orgasms behind."

"Well, we can't have that can we," he said stepping into the shower with John and pushing him against the wall. "Let me help you out."

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, sat in bed writing this as I feel lousy but a little bit of Centon is all I need to get me through. Hope Johnny's okay, guess we'll find out on Monday Night Raw.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter. I've extended it by a chapter so we have one more to go until the end.**

_April 25, 2011_

"I'm not having this conversation with you again," Randy said forcefully handing John his towel. He was getting more than a little sick of John's constant jealousy.

For so long they fought to get on the same show, finally receiving the help from Randy's old mentor and friend, Triple H. Now, Randy was seriously considering requesting a move back to SmackDown.

John had never been jealous in that whole period of their lives together. Ever since Randy had been on Raw, John's jealousy showed. At first it had been endearing, he loved how John was so concerned over the chance that he may move on from him and find someone else he wanted to be with.

Randy lost track of how many times they'd had the conversation. All it took was a few reassuring words and John would forget his worries and he'd find a room to haul John into and show him exactly how much he loved him.

Somewhere in the last few years, those sweet, insecure moments he shared with John turned into blazing rows. It shook Randy to the core the first time it happened. They usually only had arguments that bad, or at all, maybe once a year; Randy just hadn't been prepared for John's anger.

When it kept happening, Randy found himself use to the arguments and before long they were run of the mill for the couple. John accusing him of not loving him, insinuating that Randy was having an affair, and if he wasn't then he wanted to.

It had taken a few arguments for Randy to pinpoint why they were occurring so regularly.

"Let me guess, you're going to run and hide like you always do," John said. "Go hang out with your boyfriend. I bet he's already thinking you're late, god knows, this is the most time you've spent with me in the last month."

"Here we go," Randy said under his breath before turning to face John. "I am not having an affair. I am getting sick to death of you insinuating that I am."

"How can I not think it," John shouted. "You're always with him. Ever since you found out."

"So because I found a friend, who happens to be gay, and out, that means I'm going to fall into bed. You think I'm with you solely because you were the only guy I knew who was gay?"

"Maybe," John said murmuring, turning away from Randy.

"John, I've been with you all this time because I love you. I fell in love with you at first sight. I didn't even know if you were gay when we met. It was only when-"

"When I gave it up so easily?" John accused.

"No! When you didn't sock me one for kissing you."

"Whatever. I don't care. Go see your boyfriend."

Randy through his hands up in the air. He really didn't need this. More to the point, he needed to get stretched out and see the physio. He was still tight from his match the night before and he wasn't able to relax since he and John had yet another fight.

Slamming the door on the way out, Randy made his way through to the physio and spent a good half hour in there with him. He was surprised John didn't accuse him of having an affair with the doc since he was in there most nights these days. He was starting to feel the effects of his matches more and more and wondered how long it would be until his body fought back and told him no more.

The physio lectured him about too much stress on his body, and as much as Randy would like to agree, the stress the doc was talking about was nothing to do with his matches. He knew all he needed was to work things out with John once and for all. They hadn't had sex in nearly a month, and Randy, he couldn't believe he was thinking these words, was happy they hadn't.

If they tried to mend their relationship with sex, he and John would just end up burying their problems only for them to return full force. If things were going to improve, then he needed to make it happen by talking things through and proving to John he wasn't having an affair.

The reason that hadn't happened so far was because Randy was too proud to be the one to try and fix it. Why should he fix it when he hadn't done anything wrong? It hurt him that John didn't trust him. That John so easily believed he could do anything to hurt him like that.

"Hey, Ortz, head out the clouds," Randy heard from behind.

He turned around and saw the man that had John believing he was having an affair.

"Shea, you alright man," Randy asked his Irish friend.

"I'm good, you don't look like it, though Ortz," Sheamus said joining him at the catering table where they got something to eat. "Had another fight with John?"

"Yeah," Randy said shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on," Sheamus said indicating to take a seat. "Give him some space to clear his head. He'll soon realise he can't live without you."

"I guess," Randy said picking at his food. He didn't even remember making the decision to go to catering and get something to eat. "Listen, Shea, I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just change the subject."

"Okay, okay," Sheamus said putting his hands up in defence. "I've been meaning to ask you anyway; I've got tickets for a basketball game tomorrow night, fancy going?"

* * *

As John stepped out of the shower in the locker room he looked around and saw that his husband had yet to arrive back. Right now, the distance between them was so great; they might as well have been on separate tours. They were happier then.

The honeymoon period of being on tour together was well and truly over. Seeing just how popular Randy was with their colleagues made the insecurities in John's head rear up and drive a spike right through theirs hearts. How much longer they could stand to be together having the same argument, god only knew.

He changed into his work gear and made his way through the arena. He knew Randy was aching from his matches and the stress John was causing him so he stopped by the trainer's room hoping to find him. Maybe he could take him out to lunch and they could talk. A romantic dinner together may go a long way to their reconciliation.

Not wishing to believe that Randy would have ventured along to the locker room Sheamus was using, John made the diversion to catering. As he entered the room, he stood stock still, every insecurity in his body leapt to attention and were running ideas through his head as he saw Randy sat at one of the tables, laughing and joking with Sheamus.

What was even worse was the hand Sheamus had on Randy's arm, his fingers trailing along the skin in a loving manner. Randy with the fullest smile John had seen in a long time. Something he used to be able to do for Randy. Now it only seemed to be a frown when they were together.

Unable to truly comprehend that either Randy was completely blind to Sheamus's advances or all of his insecurities were true, John turned and practically ran through the arena to his locker room. He needed to get away and think things through.

He dug through his belongings trying to find the keys for their rental car, when he couldn't find them, he started rifling through Randy's. As he was doing so, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. He didn't need to look to know whose arms were around him, but when he did he saw the tattoos which engulfed them.

"What you looking for, cutie?"

"Car keys."

"You want to go for a ride?" Randy asked confusing John. Where had the sweetness suddenly appeared from?

"Need some space."

"Maybe if I came with you we could talk. I miss this. Me holding you, whispering in your ear," Randy said imitating his words. "There's a little place I was told about… on the outskirts of the city, it's supposed to be the local romantic spot."

"Let me guess, Sheamus told you," John said snidely, feeling Randy stiffen behind him. He shouldn't have said anything but it just came out. Hadn't he just been thinking about getting some one on one time with Randy. "And I don't think sex will help our problems."

"Johnny, I…"

John shrugged out from Randy's arms and turned to face him. He hated that he said the words. Didn't know why he kept letting them out of his mouth. What was worse was the look in Randy's eyes. He'd hurt him.

"Just go back to Sheamus. At least he can make you smile. I can't do that anymore," John said brushing passed his husband.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked and John could see it was a struggle for him to stay calm.

"Nothing, I just… I need to go," John said trying to escape but Randy grabbed his wrist and held onto him. "Your boyfriend will be waiting for you. Go be with him."

Randy let go of John's wrist but John was unable to tell if it was from frustration or defeat. Hanging his head, John left the room and headed for their car. There was no point trying to say anything to make it right. Right now he didn't seem to have an active link between his brain and his vocal chords. He was continuously saying things which were the opposite to what he was thinking.

As he drove away from the arena, the tears formed in his eyes but he was trying his hardest to keep them in. Come the end, he had to pull over because it was difficult to see the road ahead for the unshed tears. He was scared he was losing Randy, that it wouldn't be long before he realised Sheamus was the better man to be with. They seemed to hit it off and enjoyed each other's company.

John tried to remember the last time either he or Randy let their fingers linger just a moment too long on the other man. Or the last time their eyes connected and came alive at simply spotting one another across the room. They used to get lost in each other, constantly neglecting their friends because they were too preoccupied. When did it all go wrong?

After letting his tears slide down his face, feeling emotionally exhausted, John turned the car around and made his way back to the arena. He was going to find Randy and make this right, once and for all. He didn't want to lose his husband. Sheamus was just a friend, so why did he believe there was more between them? Randy was devoted to their marriage, he had been for nearly nine years, over nine years if you include the short time they dated.

When he entered the locker room, straight away he noticed Randy's bag was gone. He wanted to go looking for him, but he wasn't sure it was the best bet considering if he happened to be in the same room as Sheamus, John might make a hundred comments he didn't mean. He sent a text message, straight and to the point, hoping the words 'I'm Sorry' might touch Randy's heart and bring him back.

But it didn't. Instead, John received a message back which told him just how bad things had become. 'You always are'. Of course, Randy was right. They'd been having this same conversation ever since Sheamus appeared on the scene two years ago.

John sent a quick message back to Randy, hoping if the lines of communication were still open then there was a chance they could sort this out before the night was over. John's heart slowly plummeted when each minute passed and there was no return message.

John kept himself to himself as the afternoon turned into evening and the show got underway. If he needed food, he went to get it and then went back to his locker room. Everything else was already there… except Randy. What he wouldn't give to have a time machine and head back to earlier in the day and take Randy up on his offer to come with him, have some one on one time.

On his way around to gorilla, John spotted Randy and desperately wanted to go over to him. Just as he was about to take his first step, Randy turned around and their eyes connected. He looked lost, his eyes glistening… had he been crying? John took a step toward him, he was going to take him in his arms and hold him. A marriage was a two way street, Randy needed him right now.

As he took his steps, Randy shook his head slightly and put his hand up to stop John. Most people wouldn't have spotted the movement of his hand, but John did. It was enough.

John plastered on a fake smile and went out on stage for his draft to Smackdown. It was part of the storyline, by the end of the night he would be back on the Raw team. No need to worry about having even more time away from Randy. Those days were over. Randy and he were going to be okay, John just needed to prove he was worth the aggravation he'd caused Randy recently.

On his way back to the locker room, John spotted Sheamus in the catering area. One way to improve things for he and Randy would be to make amends with the Irish wrestler. John's insecurities were his own problem. Sheamus was just a friend. One that Randy needed at the moment.

"Sheamus," John said stepping up to him.

"You after me?" Sheamus said looking around confused; or maybe he was looking for a witness.

"You're the only Sheamus here aren't you?" John asked with a smile.

"John, how are things?" Vince McMahon said coming up beside them and swinging an arm around him. This was the wrong time. He didn't want the boss around when he was trying to speak to Sheamus. Vince had made it very clear he didn't approve of personal lives interfering with their work. "I believe you'll be needed for an interview or something shortly. Why don't you go get ready? I need a word with Sheamus."

Apparently Vince didn't want John doing anything but working. Ever since Paul had found a way for him and Randy to be on the same show, Vince did everything he possibly could to make their lives difficult. Of course in the end he needn't have bothered. He, John Orton, had done that himself.

John retreated back to his locker room; if they wanted an interview they could come and find him. He was only leaving the room when he needed to. He flicked the screen on to see Rey drafted to Raw. It was going to be a good night for the show, he needn't worry about watching so he switched the TV straight back off. It would only annoy him tonight. He checked his phone, hoping for something from Randy, but there was nothing.

Still, he couldn't ignore what he'd seen earlier. He sent him yet another message but didn't receive a reply. He wanted to go around to whichever room Randy was hauled up in and drag him into his arms and make him feel better. In fact that was what he was going to do.

Speeding round the locker rooms, John ducked his head in each one looking for Randy. As he approached the last one, of course it would be the last one, John stopped in the doorway, for the second time that day.

Randy was sat on the floor, his legs drawn up to his chest and his head leaning against his forearms. There wasn't anyone else in the room so John walked over to his husband, slid down the wall so he was sat next to Randy, and tugged on his shirt until his head rested in John's lap. His tears running freely. John wondering just how bad he had made things.

"Honestly, Ran, you're not-" Sheamus said cutting himself off when he saw John.

John stiffened where he sat and he knew Randy felt it. The younger man pulling himself up to look at John.

"Sorry, I didn't know-"

John stood slowly, taking it in. He was pushing Randy into Sheamus' arms. He should have known this would be where Randy would go.

"I should've," John said making his way through the room.

"Johnny," Randy said his voice hoarse and full of tears.

"I have to go," John said not looking back. Admonishing himself as he took each step toward the door. He should stay, listen to Randy tell him again, that nothing was going on. Sheamus was a friend. John believed him, but just like earlier in the day, his thoughts weren't connecting with the rest of his body.

He didn't look back; he went to the locker room and locked the door. He had another three quarters of an hour until he was needed for his match and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Please be here, please be here, please be here," he chanted as he made his way along the corridor toward his room he was sharing with Randy. Slipping the key in the slot and waiting for the little light to turn green seemed to take forever and he was chanting his mantra the entire time.

"Please be here, please be here, please be here… Ran," he called hoping his husband was in the bathroom.

He couldn't believe it when Randy had left before him. John knew he needed space, god knows John had done everything he could make the rift between them bigger. But it wasn't like he meant to do it, it was just his insecurities.

When he dumped his bag on the bed, hoping to spot Randy's bag in the room, he ducked his head in the bathroom, just in case. Nothing. Stepping back out he saw an envelope on the side table, his name in Randy's familiar scrawl. Tearing into the envelope, John's heart pounded in his chest as he read each word.

_John,_

_I know when you're stressed you switch the TV off in your locker room so I don't know whether you saw. I transferred to SmackDown._

_I need time._

_I'm not sure how many more times I can tell you there isn't anything going on between Stephen and I. We're friends, that's all. I can see a future for him, and I want to ensure he has the best chance at succeeding._

_If he weren't gay, would you even be thinking this?_

_Johnny, all those years, when we were struggling to get time together, you never once thought I was having an affair. All we wanted was to be able to work and travel together and seeing how it was hurting you for us to be apart, the way McMahon went against his word, I pulled some strings._

_I wish I hadn't._

_Do you understand that Johnny? I wish I hadn't._

_You changed. I liked the jealousy to begin with; it did wonders for my ego. But it never got in the way of our marriage. When Stephen and I started hanging out, you became possessive._

_I wanted to travel and work with you just as much as you did, because I love you. But you can't have me all to yourself Johnny. I have to have friends. Just like you have friends._

_But it's not even about that. You so obviously think I'm capable of having an affair. And that's what hurts the most. You don't trust me. John if you don't trust me, how can you love me?_

_I thought we were going to be together until we're old and grey. Holding each other tight in bed to keep warm. But I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. And for some reason I feel compelled to apologise for admitting that._

_Johnny, my cutie, my sweetheart, my once in a lifetime. I love you. Deep down, I will always love you. But I can't be with you anymore._

_I hope one day you can find the trust in me I need you to have._

_I love you._

_Always your Sugar_

_Randy_

_X_

A tear fell for each word he read and by the end of the letter, John was a mess, lying in the middle of the room, letter held tight in his hand, too scared to let go. Maybe it was a really bad joke, it could be a joke, Randy had a warped sense of humour at times. It was joke it had to be.

John wasn't sure how long he was lay in the room without moving. His body racked with emotion. Without thinking, he dragged himself to his feet and headed out of the room. He wandered the corridors of the hotel, letter still in hand. What did he hope? His feet would walk him right up to whichever room Randy was staying in.

Room 123, that's where he was stood, knocking. He didn't even know why other than it was their birthdays. Because of course, Randy would be able to choose the room he was put in. When he did he even get to this floor? How did he get to this floor? His room was eight floors up.

He walked away, having the slightest bit of sense left in him to realise he was knocking on a strangers door. As he walked the corridor, he heard the door open.

"John? Did you just knock on my door?" Of all people. Why him? He turned back to look at the red head.

"Have you seen him?"

John saw the man, though it was through watery eyes, stiffen and fold his arms across his chest.

"Who?"

"Sugar… I mean, Randy," John said correcting himself. Like Sheamus would know who Sugar was.

"No, he said he was heading back to the hotel early, get some rest," Sheamus said shrugging. "He's not there?"

John shook his head, turning back to continue his walking. Murmuring more to himself than Sheamus, "He left me."

"I'm not surprised. The way you've been treating him," Sheamus accused. John didn't have the energy to turn back and challenge him on his statement, not when he was right. "Maybe I might console him; he'll need a friend more than ever."

John did stop this time, though he still didn't look back. "Make him smile."

* * *

Another knock on his door some hours later had Sheamus leaping from his bed. He peered through the spyhole to see who it was and his shoulders slumped. He needed to speak to him but it wasn't who he was hoping for at this hour.

He switched the TV off and opened the door, letting his boss through the door.

"Mr McMahon," Sheamus said, tipping an imaginary cap.

"What was so important you summoned me?" Vince snarled at Sheamus.

Sheamus didn't particularly like dealing with the man but it was a necessary evil. He was hired to do a job with the promise of a successful career as a WWE Superstar. The last couple of months, Vince had been getting antsy and pushing Sheamus to work quicker.

Sheamus, being the savvy business man himself, wait no, a downright dirty scoundrel who knows how to get what he wants, and once he'd started working with WWE, what he wanted was Randy. Not that he told Vince that. He just had an agreement to fulfil one request Sheamus may make upon completion of his job.

"Good news boss," he said with his patented smile. God he hated the flakiness of it.

"Finally… it's over?" Vince asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Aye; had a weepy eyed John round here earlier. Randy left him," Sheamus said lounging back on his bed. "It was a picture. If I hadn't of been so in character, I would have taken a picture of the broken man. You would've loved it."

"Are you sure? I thought they were over once before, years back, but they resolved their problems," Vince asked.

"Trust me," Sheamus said. "Now, how about I get my request now."

"And what may that be?"

"I'm going to SmackDown."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed :) please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here it is, the final chapter of Saying Goodbye. I should warn you it ended up a lot longer than I anticipated. Hope you enjoy anyway :)**

John struggled to contain his excitement as he paced the room. _Was it excitement or was it anxiousness? It could be either. _Randy, after three and a half months apart, sent him a text message to say he wanted to talk to him over the internet.

It wasn't much, and John wasn't sure why he didn't want to just speak over the phone, but it was enough to bring John's mood up out of the slump it had been in since April.

He knew it was his own fault. He let his jealous, conspiring mind work, and of course he voiced those concerns. No doubt much to Sheamus' delight. The one consequence he wasn't prepared for; he lost Randy. Now they lived in separate houses in different states, hell they were even in different time zones.

Today wasn't much better, John was in California and Randy was in Idaho. But John held out hope, this was the first time they'd spoken; he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it. He wasn't even holding out hope that Randy remembered it was their anniversary. August 6 2011 wasn't going to be one to go down in the history books as one to remember.

As he started pacing the room again, the computer started ringing, when he looked at the screen he could see Randy's name. Before answering, he turned to the mirror in the room. _Do I look okay? _He quickly chastised himself, this wasn't one of their historic webcam sex sessions, they were just going to talk. John just hoped Randy wasn't giving him the heads up about divorce papers being sent.

Clicking the accept button he took a deep breath and let it out.

"You're supposed to take the steadying breath before you click the button," Randy said with a roll of the eyes.

"Right."

"How have you been?"

John just shrugged, what did he want him to say to that.

"Right, yeah, stupid question."

They sat in their respective hotel rooms, neither knowing how to talk to the other. _When did we get to this? _John thought. He was wracking his brain trying to think of something to say but he just couldn't. If he tried he'd probably just start rambling on with his apologies. He'd done enough of that. For nearly a week, John rang Randy every day and left an answerphone full of messages. In the end Randy had asked his dad to call and get him to stop.

Bob had been caring and listened to John, called his son a stubborn mule, and told John he was an idiot. He didn't hold back on either of them. Though from what Bob told him, Randy had received something similar from John's mom. Neither family were taking sides in the separation.

"How's everyone on Raw?"

"Good. I guess. I've been keeping to myself," John said.

Randy nodded on his end, clearly not knowing what to say in response. Clearly, neither man knew what they should be saying to each other; at least it wasn't just John. He wanted to ask him how things were going on SmackDown but he didn't want it to sound like he was asking about Sheamus. It would so obviously start a fight.

"Sorry you lost the belt," he said just trying to kill the silence.

"One of those things I guess," he said with a tight smile, shifting in his seat.

John watched as Randy's head fell forward and he ran his hands over his short hair. He looked up quite suddenly, his eyes as sad as John's. John wanted to say something to console him, to pick him up, but he was lost for words.

"You know the reason I wanted to talk to you was because it's our anniversary, right?"

"I hoped," John said quietly, hanging his own head. "I didn't let myself get too hopeful though."

"We might be separated, but you are my husband. It's only right we see each other on our anniversary."

John felt the tears stinging his eyes. There was still a chance for them. It was a small chance, but one he wanted to grab with both hands. He just needed to be careful he didn't scare Randy off.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked when he noticed the tears slip down his face.

John couldn't say anything through his happiness. He so desperately wanted Randy to be with him, to be able to feel his arms around him. He managed to nod his head in reply and he heard a chuckle on the other end of the connection. He looked up and saw the laughter in Randy's eyes.

"We got some work to do, Cutie," Randy said trying to stay serious. "I can't say this is going to be an easy road. Especially being on separate tours again."

"You know I'll do whatever it takes, I love you, Sugar," John said, cursing himself in his head for saying it. He'd do anything, that was for sure but he shouldn't be declaring his love, it would send Randy packing.

"I love you too, Cutie," Randy said.

All of a sudden the tension was gone from the conversation and they started talking like they always did when they were together. It was almost like they were back in their early twenties talking about each other through their days when they were apart.

John got uncomfortable sat at the table and so he moved over to the lounge chair in the room, curling up and listening to Randy tell him about his sister's birthday a couple of days before. Randy warned him she wasn't happy with John for not being there and John promised to call her… again… to talk to her.

When it was John's turn to speak Randy spread out on his bed to listen to John. John had noticed the growth of beard Randy had on his face and he was starting to wonder what it would feel like to have it brush against his skin as they kissed, or even better as they…

"So anyway, the baby is getting really big now. I've even been playing babysitter when I've been home. Figured I could give Matt some time with Coverly. It's been good getting to spend time with her. Of course Boog being Boog, commented about the fact I'll never have a kid, I swear he's annoying me like he did when we were kids."

"You've had that as well?" Randy said interrupting. "I had it from Mom. 'Becky's had a kid, we're lucky we haven't had one yet from Nathan, I don't think it's too much to ask for our eldest to give her a kid.'"

"She would kick your ass for that impression," John said with a smile.

Just as Randy was about to speak, John's hotel room phone rang. He answered the phone and found it was Paul calling.

"What's up?... Really, shit… I'll be there… no I lost track of time… talking to… Paul, I'll be there," John said ringing off and turning back to the screen. "Sugar, I have to go. I didn't realise how long we've been talking."

"How long… whoa… I need to go as well… I don't remember the last time we spoke for quite so long," Randy commented with a knowing smirk coming on his face. "And that's including the times I made you continuously-"

"Don't even… I have to go, the boss is getting pissy."

"Alright, fine I'll let you go," Randy said. "Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

John reluctantly switched off the connection and shut down his laptop. He couldn't believe how long they'd been talking. It had been a couple of hours. The smile on his face and the matching one on Randy's were perfect. It put a spring back in his step and he just wanted to run and tell everyone. He wished he could, but he thought it would be better to take their time and not let anyone know. At least not until they knew they were out of the woods.

'I love you' those wonderful words he'd heard Randy speak on two occasions. Life was amazing again, or at least it was getting that way. Just as he arrived at the arena, John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled as he read the message.

_OVER TWO HOURS! I LOVE YOU! HOW ABOUT WE MEET UP NEXT WEEK? IT CAN BE DURING THE COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE SUMMERSLAM. WE CAN HAVE DINNER MAYBE._

John's smile grew even more. He quickly sent back a message saying he was in. A meal would be nice. They didn't have much of a text conversation but then John wasn't worried. In a week, he and Randy would be able to see each other face to face. Again, something that hadn't happened in months. He'd caught a glimpse of his husband at pay per views and as much as he wanted to go over to him, John wanted to respect his wish for some space. Now when he sees him next week, it will be impossible to even try and stop him.

* * *

For the rest of that week, John was on cloud nine. Everyone on the tour saw the change in his mood and noticed how he was socialising again. They immediately asked how things were with Randy and as much as John wanted to shout from the rooftops and tell the world they were starting to improve, John told a small fib and said he'd finally realised, the situation was what it was and if they worked things out great, if not then he'd had an amazing life with Randy and would cherish it. He would also wish him the best.

He could see they hadn't believed him but he hoped it was only because he couldn't get the last part of his fib out, hearing his own gulp as he tried to say the words. Either way they were good enough not to mention it and let him live in the moment, and his good mood.

Randy had mentioned having dinner, and John thought he could arrange it rather than Randy, hopefully trying to prove how much he loved and trusted the man. He regretted how Randy felt, he never distrusted Randy, John just hated how Sheamus was taking him away.

Having made phone calls all week long, John had the perfect date set. Since they were both going to be busy with media and autograph sessions on the actual day of SummerSlam, John arranged everything for the day before. On his way to a radio station for an interview, John had his driver detour to a wine retailer in the Hollywood area to pick up a bottle of the wine they had the day they got married.

The wedding had been almost last minute so they hadn't taken their time over the selection. They just went with something they found at a wine shop which was medium range of the price scale. Thankfully it was one everybody enjoyed and went well with the meal they went out for that night.

Neither men were wine aficionados but their parents told them to make note of the wine and the year. John was now grateful for that advice and he just hoped Randy took note of what drink they were having.

After the radio interview, he checked his watch and knew he was going to need to head back to the hotel to change. He needed to get everything ready for the date. He sent Randy a message telling him where and when to meet him. Okay it wasn't standard to have the date meet him at the location but in this instance, John hoped Randy would understand.

As the time came for the date, John's nerves grew and before long the little butterflies fluttering in his stomach had turned into giant teeth trying to eat their way out of his body. Either way, it was good, nothing like first date jitters. Everything was make or break, especially when it's someone as important as your husband.

As he approached, he spotted Randy, completely drop dead gorgeous, as always, though John noticed he had an air of nervousness about him as well. John instantly relaxed. He indicated to the driver where to pull over and he shifted in his seat to move nearer to the side door.

When Randy saw him, an enormous smile spread across his face and he laughed.

"Not to inconspicuous there Cutie," he said as John opened the little door.

"I thought you'd like to do something romantic," John said, feelings the dimples Randy loved so much dig into his cheeks. "What's more romantic than a horse and carriage ride?"

"It also appears to be the only one this town has ever seen," Randy said taking John's extended hand and climbing into carriage. "Everyone is looking."

"No one we work with, they're all busy," John said with a shrug. "Fan Axxess is happening at the stadium, everyone is there."

"How much did you spend on this?" Randy asked as they pulled away from the sidewalk.

"That would be telling," John said. "I've supplied food, some wine, and I have a playlist lined up on my phone if you want some music."

"As good as it sounds, all I'm interested in is spending time with you," Randy said shyly.

It was the first time, John had seen that since they first started going out. Though the first time was followed up with such a powerful kiss he was backing up to a nearby wall for support. Of course, Randy had taken full advantage of that and before they knew it John's legs were hooked up and around Randy's waist.

"You mean I needn't have spent $50 on a bottle of wine alone?" John asked with mock annoyance.

"$50! What on earth did you buy?"

"Something special, but that's for later, how about something to eat first," John suggested, reaching for the picnic basket packed full of goodies.

"Wait, John, just wait one moment," Randy said grabbing his wrist and stopping him. John let his shoulders slump in defeat. He'd gone too far, he was trying too hard. They'd agreed to take it slow and somehow he'd got caught up in it all and put on this ridiculous performance for a date. Hell, they hadn't even agreed on a date, it was just supposed to be a meal, to talk.

"I'm sorry," John said, moving out of Randy's hold. "This was too much, too soon. I should have kept it simple, just booked a table at a restaurant."

"What are you on about? This is amazing, everything you've done for me, for us. I couldn't hope for a better husband, a more perfect first date," Randy said. "The only reason I wanted to stop you was-"

"You don't need to pretend," John interrupted him. "I ruined it. I can ask them to stop; I'll call you a cab so you can return to the hotel, or the arena, wherever you want to go."

"Will you stop interrupting me," Randy said forcefully, hoping to get John to listen to him. "All I wanted to tell you was regardless of what we agreed-"

"You don't need to say it. I hurt you, I understand that; you've changed your mind," John said his head slumping.

"Oh for fuck sake," Randy said grabbing John's wrist again and hauling him across the carriage and into his side. Before John could say one word, Randy slammed their lips together, kissing John fiercely, biting his bottom lip gently after a few moments before breaking the kiss. "How about some food now?"

John sat stunned for a few seconds after Randy broke the kiss. It wasn't so much the kiss itself, no matter how amazing it was, Randy had always been a good kisser. No it was more the fact that Randy kissed him. He wasn't expecting it one bit.

Coming back to his senses, John opened the picnic basket of food and the pair dived straight in. John had made sure he had all of their favourite foods in there, trying to make it as perfect as it could be. Just like a week before, they spoke about everything they'd experienced since their separation started. Randy had more to tell than John, and when Randy asked why, John admitted to his self-induced solitude.

"To begin with I hid away because I didn't want to deal with the looks," John said. "The morning after you left, everyone seemed to know what happened. I knew you'd be going to St Louis and as much as I wanted to go there and beg you to take me back, I knew it would make things worse."

"So you went to West Newbury," Randy said, listening intently to John, who nodded confirmation.

"As soon as I was in the house, I wanted to leave," John explained. "Everywhere I looked, there you were. Not just our photos, but memories, things you bought for the house. I went round to Mom and Dad's and they lectured me. That was when I started trying to get hold of you."

"You should know… I listened to every one of those messages. The only reason I asked Dad to call was because I couldn't take hearing the pain in your voice, hearing you cry," Randy said, tears prickling his eyes as he spoke. When tears started falling from his eyes, John reached out and wiped them away.

"I regret everything that happened. Mostly though, I regret hurting you so badly. You kept saying I was acting like the jealous boyfriend; truth of the matter was, I was simply scared that I was going to lose you to him," John admitted. "I could see how close you were getting, every day you were getting even closer. I didn't think I stood a chance."

"Johnny, I told you so often, that it was you I loved, who I still love to this day," Randy said gently.

"Yeah, well when I got home to West Newbury, I was led in bed that night with my computer on; I was trying anything I could to distract from my thoughts. I was on twitter and a message came in with a photo attached. Not sure who took it or how it got out there, but it was a photo of us in catering one day," John said picking at his food. "I was getting us some food and you were sat in the background watching me. Made me realise what you'd been saying was true. It would only ever be me."

"Because I was eyeing up my husband?" Randy chuckled putting a smile on John's face as well.

"Because of the love which was so clearly in your eyes," John clarified. "What made it worse, or better, depending on how you look at it. There was a timestamp on the photo; it was only taken a couple of days before. Even when we were at our worst, constantly arguing with one another, you still loved me."

"Cutie, I can't pretend it didn't hurt like hell. You may say it was Sheamus you didn't trust, but regardless, you obviously didn't trust me," Randy said. "That's why I had to leave. There hasn't been a day that passed where I didn't want to run to you and kiss you, hold you, hell just see you with my own eyes. But the pain stopped me."

"If I could take it back, I would," John said adamantly.

"I know you would," Randy said, kissing the knuckles on John's hand, letting a small smile bestow his face. "Now, tell me why you spent $50 on a bottle of wine."

"Because it's a special wine," John said, happy for the change of subject. He picked up the glasses and then took the wine from the ice bucket he'd requested. "The E. Guigal Chateauneuf-du-pape 1999."

"Nice choice."

"I thought so," John said pouring them a glass each.

"Johnny," Randy said, pulling John into his side and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Mmmm."

"I want to see that picture."

"I have it in a frame at the hotel," John said tipping his head back to look into Randy's eyes. "It goes everywhere with me."

* * *

The next day when John woke up, his spirits were rejuvenated. Every time he and Randy spoke, things got stronger between them. It was an amazing feeling. He hadn't even felt like this when they first met. At that point it was just an instant attraction and they knew they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

And short of a few bumps in the road, they had been.

After their date the previous day, John had gone to work feeling better than ever. While he signed his pile of photos, which he swore was growing with everyone he autographed; he heard whispers of conversations from the crew and some of the other superstars who were milling about. No-one knew that he and Randy were working on reconciliation, and so no one wanted to be insensitive and talk to him about his husband in case it caused him undue pain.

Regardless of their attempted tact, no one was speaking quite enough for John not to hear. The rumours were flying around; Randy was going to win the championship back at SummerSlam. John was ecstatic.

So, regardless of what they agreed the night before, John was heading around to Randy's room to share the news. Hopefully he wouldn't mind the unannounced visit.

His foot tapped impatiently on the elevator floor as John watched the floor number change. 4… 5… 6… 7

"Finally," John muttered as the doors started opening. Still being impatient however he squeezed through the doors before they were even fully open. He wanted to see Randy.

It was only as he looked up from his feet, which he was trying not to trip over in his haste to get to Randy, that he spotted the two people he didn't want to see… ever. Regardless of what people on the outside world thought, he was not a Vince McMahon fan. The man was clearly a bigot and he would do anything to keep John and Randy apart. It had only been when Randy spoke with his old mentor, Paul, that they were able to get back on the same tour.

That of course is where Sheamus came into it, near enough anyway. Straight away John had seen the friendship between Sheamus and Randy growing and it ate away inside of him. He had convinced himself that Randy was falling for Sheamus, which Sheamus was planning on, and then they'd run off into the sunset together leaving John behind, broken hearted.

Of course John had been the one to ruin things between he and Randy, Sheamus was just being a friend to Randy. So why did he get this bad feeling when he heard Sheamus was drafted to Smackdown… or the even worse feeling when he saw Sheamus and McMahon talking to one another.

_Don't worry about it, just walk by and continue to Randy's room. _

John continued his words of wisdom in his head, fighting the images which flashed in his mind. _Sheamus means nothing to Randy, a friend if anything. Don't even acknowledge them, just keep walking by._

"Morning Cena," Sheamus said, instantly grating on his nerves. They may be separated, but they were still married. His name was Orton, unless they were mid show.

"Sheamus," John said acknowledging him but not the name. "Mr McMahon."

"Hey, Cena, if you're heading to Randy's room you should turn around and head back the way you came," Sheamus said with an evil grin. "The man is at peak performance."

John was sure Sheamus was trying to imply something with his words, but he trusted Randy implicitly. Nothing had ever and will never happen between them.

"He doesn't need his ex-husband around messing with his head," Sheamus said turning serious.

"Well, I need to speak to my husband about a family matter," John said, his voice weak regardless of how strong he wanted to sound. "I don't need your permission."

John didn't wait to hear a reply; though he did hear the pair say something to each other. Part of him wanted to turn back and challenge them but he thought better of it. He wasn't sure what was said anyway.

When he got to Randy's door, he knocked gently. He wished he could pull Randy in for the kind of kiss they shared last night, but they both agreed it was a one off. No sense in going against his word. He could stop himself room leaping into Randy's arm as the door opened… just; but he wasn't fast enough to stop the look down the corridor toward Sheamus and McMahon.

Randy spotted the look and stepped out and saw the two men. John noticed he stiffened before stepping aside and letting John into his room. As soon as the door closed, Randy broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around John.

"Good to see you Cutie," Randy said leaning his head against John's. "You get much sleep last night?"

"Best night's sleep in a long time," John said with a small smile.

"Wish I could say the same, I couldn't sleep," Randy said. "I wanted to head to your room and hold you all night."

"You did?" John asked, a little shocked at Randy's admittance.

"I love you Cutie, and while I think we need to take things slowly, I'm not sure just how slowly I can," he explained. "Now we're on the path back to being together, I want you in my arms."

"We'll get there," John said pushing himself further into Randy's arms. He felt Randy sigh in relief at having John with him again. "You want to know why I'm here, Sugar."

"Why's that?" he said leading John over to the bed. He sat against the headboard and John hesitantly sat down next to him. He'd have to be careful or he would end up climbing on top of Randy and riding him. "Relax, there's no sofa and I didn't want to stand the whole time."

"Sorry, sugar," John mumbled, going a little red, hoping Randy didn't realise what he'd been thinking of doing. "Anyway, when I was signing the pictures last night ready for tonight's show, I heard lots of people talking about you winning tonight, getting the belt back."

"Really? That sounds cool," Randy said. "I won't hold my breath though; you know how they change their mind at the last minute."

"They'll be crazy not to give you the belt," John said. "You deserve it."

As they sat back on the bed, Randy playing with John's fingers as they spoke, John felt Randy stiffen again, and not in a pleasurable way, when they started talking about their separation.

"If you don't want to-"

"No, we need to talk about it, but," Randy said drifting off. "There's some things I need to tell you which might upset you. May well piss you off. I just want you to promise to listen and stay calm."

"Okay," John said curling into Randy for comfort.

Randy took a deep breath trying to calm his own nerves. Nothing he was going to say was going to make John happy. He knew, because it didn't make him happy. He'd fallen into a trap and John had been right the entire time.

He pulled John into him as he started the story. He wanted John as tight in his arms as possible so he couldn't get away when he tried. Because he would try.

He told John how he'd been right to distrust Sheamus. As soon as they were on SmackDown the following week, Sheamus started worming his way in. Suggesting they travel together for company and to share the driving. Randy admitted he agreed just so he would have the company. He was hurting so much at being away from John he couldn't sleep, he even found it difficult to breathe.

It may have been his decision to leave, but it wasn't because he wanted to. More because he was hurt and all they ever did was hurt one another.

"More specifically I kept hurting you," John said sadly into Randy's chest.

"Yes," Randy said after yet another deep breath. "At first Sheamus was no different than he had been when we were all on Raw. He looked out for me and tried to keep my spirits up. It was a few weeks later when things changed."

Randy recalled how he noticed, Sheamus kept dropping hints, comments about treating his partner right, and making them feel special.

"It was like he was trying to show me he was different to you," he explained. "I let the comments slide but only because I was too tired. I haven't been sleeping well since April; I would end up with maybe four out of seven nights of sleep. And they weren't peaceful."

"You weren't the only one," John said. "I haven't slept properly since April either. First full night's sleep was a week ago after we spoke."

"Lucky you," Randy said. "I didn't even get that. I was enamoured at the sight of you. I'd missed your smile more than anything. It haunted me that night in my dreams."

"Now's there's a word to use," John said with a sarcastic smile. "My husband finds my smile haunting."

"It is when you use to see it every day and then haven't seen it for nearly four months," Randy said tightening his grip around John. "Anyway, out of the blue, and not so much out of the blue, Sheamus asked me out. Purchased some tickets for a concert."

"Did you go?"

"No," Randy said feeling John relax in his arms. "I've never looked at him in that way. He was a friend, that's all. And if he weren't and I had liked him, he didn't make me feel like I was anything special."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I first asked you out," Randy said.

"You mean the morning after at the training ground?" John chuckled. "In front of everyone. Making a whole deal out of it."

"Right," Randy said with his own smile. "And don't pretend you didn't like it. And then there was last night, all the trouble you went to for something we hadn't even classed as a date."

"Mmhmm, officially the best two nights of my life," John said.

"Hmm, here's me thinking it was our wedding night," Randy said. "I couldn't keep you anything resembling quiet. Now stop throwing me off on a tangent."

"Sorry, sugar," John said almost climbing on top of Randy trying to get even closer.

"When he asked me out, yeah we were down by the ring, but no one was nearby, he asked looking everywhere but at me," Randy explained. "Like he didn't want anyone to see. Almost acting like he was still in the closet."

"But he's out," John said confused.

"Exactly," Randy commented. "I knocked him back as gently as I could. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Randy let out a huge sigh afterward like that wasn't the end of it. There was more to come. John stiffened in his arms and as much as he wanted to hear the rest, let Randy tell him everything, he almost didn't want to let him, sometimes it's better not to know.

"What else happened?" John asked gulping back his worry.

"A couple of days later I saw him and McMahon talking to one another. They gave me a look when they saw me approaching. Then it happened again… and again," Randy said. "Something didn't sit right with me."

"The day… the day you left… I saw them talking… I didn't think anything of it, but," John said drifting off.

"We think so much alike, Johnny," Randy said with a small smile. "I fell into their trap."

"Are you sure?" John asked. "Definitely sure."

"Definitely," Randy said. "I wanted to call you, to tell you, but…"

"But what?"

"Cutie, I was still hurting," Randy admitted. "You may have been right about Sheamus, but it wasn't that, it was your lack of trust in me."

"I know, and I'm sorry," John said. "I did trust you; I just… something would go awry between my brain and my lips. I said things I didn't mean. I hate myself for that. I could see that I was pushing you away and whenever you tried to help things, I pushed you further away."

"Why?"

"I don't know," John said, tears falling onto Randy's shirt. "Maybe to protect myself from being hurt myself; I convinced myself you were only with me because you hadn't had a better offer."

"But I told you-"

"I know you did, and I believed you, I just couldn't stop the fear, it took over me," John said, sitting up. He straddled Randy's lap but not so he could initiate anything between them. He just wanted to make sure Randy didn't get away. "I always trusted you. I'm sorry I couldn't show you that properly. If I did then we would never have been apart. I never want to be without you again. I want you back with me."

Randy adjusted his position and pulled John into him, holding him tight with John doing the same. They silently promised each other never to leave one another again. No matter what they would always talk things through and work things out.

"If I promise to keep my hands to myself, can I stay with you tonight?" John asked quietly.

"Every night," Randy said his tears of joy running onto John's shoulder.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, cutie," a whispered voice says in his ear.

John grimaces a little at being disturbed. His dream is perfect and he doesn't want to wake up from it. Right at that moment he's with Randy, lying on a beach. There isn't anything going on, they're just led out on beach chairs, their hands stretched out toward each other, holding the other's hand. It was perfect. Except for that niggling voice he was starting to hear coming through louder and louder.

"Cutie, you have to get up… we have some free time to spend together… come on, cutie, I know you can hear me… fine, I'll send the food back."

"What food?" John said groggily. How could he resist Randy and food?

"Knew that would work," Randy said and John could hear the smile on his face.

John rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, hoping to wake up fully and be able to pay attention to Randy. He loved waking up in bed with him again, more to the point he liked falling asleep in his arms again. The only thing that could make it better would be for Randy to wear him out first.

They were definitely getting to that point, they were flirty and touchy with each other and it was getting harder to stop at the end of the night, especially when they were sharing the same bed whenever they were together. That in itself was becoming more and more again. They'd fallen back into their usual pattern of meeting up whenever their travel plans crossed, and then they'd travel home together, alternating between each of their homes.

They hadn't told their families yet since they didn't want too much pressure on themselves. Neither of them truly thought it, but you never knew if it could fall through again.

The ultimate test came for them a week ago when Sheamus made another pass at Randy, admitting to Randy he'd been nervous about asking him out the first time. Randy again said 'thanks, but no thanks' and immediately got on the phone to John and told him what happened. He didn't want any more problems between them.

"You're taking too long to wake up this morning cutie," Randy said his hand running up John's chest as he hovered over him.

"Sorry sugar," John said with a sweet smile. "Really good dream."

"Well, let me make reality just as good," he said lowering his body so they rubbed against each other.

John quietly moaned as he felt the condition Randy was in, it wasn't anything new, they'd found themselves in this condition a lot recently but this was the first time Randy was acting on it.

"Don't tease me," John said a little breathy.

"Not teasing cutie," Randy said taking John's lips between his. They took it slowly, almost as though they were relearning their bodies, checking to see what had changed. The biggest thing was the feel of Randy's beard against John's skin. It sent thrills down John's spine.

As Randy kissed him, softly and as sweetly as ever, Randy's hands moved down his body until they met the waistband of John's sweatpants. Without hesitation, Randy slipped his hands in and moved round to grip John's ass, pulling them tighter together as they continued grinding against one another.

John's arms wrapped themselves around Randy's neck and they lay with one another, letting the passion slowly build in the other. Their breaths became shallower as they moved closer to the brink and soon enough John could feel his orgasm growing, his cock throbbing as it rubbed between their bodies.

"Go-going t-to cum," John breathed out after breaking the kiss.

Randy moved his hand around to grip John's cock at the base.

"Not until I'm inside you," Randy warned, trying to subdue John's oncoming orgasm.

"You mean," John said looking straight into Randy's eyes.

"I mean, I want to make love to you… I want to make you cum like I did on our wedding night… make you cum harder than you ever have before," he promised.

"Fuck me," John said to himself, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head at the thought of Randy inside him again.

"I intend to," Randy said rolling off John so he could pull John's pyjama bottoms away.

With John's bottoms gone, Randy removed his own, letting John get a good look at his member. When he caught John's gaze, there was a look of want in John's eyes as he licked his lips.

"Later," Randy promised, knowing John wanted him in his mouth.

Randy leant in and took his mouth again, kissing John until he was breathless as his hands explored his body. Once his hands were finished, Randy pulled his lips from John's and travelled the same path his hands had taken, only this time with his lips.

He'd missed John's responsive nature, the little moans, and whispered words that fell passed his lips as Randy prepared him. As he worked his way back up John's body, purposely missing his hard throbbing member, he reached over to the nightstand and took the bottle of lube he'd placed there before waking John.

He poured some onto his fingers and moved them straight down to John's pucker. He lifted one of John's legs onto his shoulder for better access and slowly started working John's opening. It had been a long time since he'd been in there and he knew John was going to be tight.

"Tell me to stop if you need me to," Randy said as he slowly probed at John's entrance.

He felt John tense a little before taking a relaxing breath and doing just that. As he relaxed, John took Randy's finger with ease, almost greedily sucking it in with his muscles. Randy pumped his finger in a few times letting John's body get use to the invasion, almost foreign after all this time. To Randy though, it felt as though no time had passed, and they were enjoying a relaxing day in bed at home.

When John started thrusting onto Randy's finger wanting more, Randy slipped a second in, stretching John ready for his cock. The moans grew louder, John's eyes closing for a second longer as he experienced his husband's talents. Knowing exactly where to find it, Randy hooked his fingers up and hit John's prostate, almost sending him flying off the mattress.

"Miss that?" Randy said with a smile.

"Again," John demanded.

"Just this once," he said prodding John's sweet bundle of nerves again. "But I keep telling you, don't be greedy."

"Can't help myself," John panted a little as he spoke.

Needing to feel John wrapped around his hard member, Randy pulled his fingers from John, lubed his cock, and then lined up with John's opening. John looked up at him and gave him the nod. He wanted it as much a Randy.

He pushed in, stopping as John tensed around him. It had been a long while, no amount of preparation was going to make it pain free. He held still for a moment, letting John grow accustomed to his size.

"I love how big you are. How you fill me up," John murmured, experimentally grinding against Randy, testing if he was okay.

When Randy saw no sign of pain, he finished pushing his cock all the way in until their hips bet.

"Tell me," Randy said, knowing John would understand what he meant.

"Hard," John said his voice on the edge of desperation.

"Just for you," Randy whispered to him as he pulled out so just the tip of his cock was left inside John. He held himself there for a moment, just taking in the sight of his husband beneath him once again. At one point, he didn't think he'd see this again.

As John looked up at him, clearly worried he'd changed his mind, Randy let his evil grin spread across his face before he slammed into his husband.

"Fuck," they both swore together.

Randy set up a fast pace, thrusting into John with everything he had. It wasn't going to last long, but then, they had the rest of their lives to make up for that. Right now, he wanted to give his husband, everything they had missed while apart.

John clawed at his skin, wanting his husband closer to him, deeper inside him; he wanted to be so they would never be apart again. Randy wrapped John's legs around his waist and changed to short, fast thrusts. The reunion of their bodies was pushing him to the edge quicker than even he thought possible. There wasn't a slither of air between them, Randy's body pressed against John's, his lips mere centimetres from John's ear, letting him hear every moan that came from him.

"Fuck, Randy," John moaned attaching his lips to Randy's neck, scraping his teeth along the skin. The move was almost too much for Randy and he struggled not to lose his load instantaneously.

Randy rose up onto his forearms, looking directly into John's eyes as he thrust into him. He leant in so his head rested against John's, their eyes still locked.

"I love you," Randy said, his eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"I love you too," John said closing the distance between their lips for a brief kiss.

"Now will you hurry up and cum because I can't last much longer," Randy said with a small chuckle as he started thrusting even faster, hitting John's spot every time.

After just a few jabs to his prostate, John was crying Randy's name as he came, his cum spraying between their bodies. His release, and constriction of his muscles, was enough to send Randy into his own orgasm and he shot load after load into John. At one point, he didn't think he was going to stop with the way John was milking him, but he did, collapsing on top of John, trying to regain his breath.

"We have two problems," Randy said still breathless from their exertions.

"Really? What the hell could have been wrong with that?"

"One, I don't think whoever is next door will be happy with the level of noise coming from our room," Randy said with the look John had so often seen when he was pleased with himself.

"And two," John said not rising to Randy's previous comment.

"I don't want to go through with tonight, not after that," Randy said pulling out of John and admiring the way John moaned at the loss.

* * *

"Hey, Ortz, got your message, what's up?" Sheamus said as he walked up to the table where Randy sat.

Randy fidgeted in his seat. He still wasn't convinced this was the way to go, but it was all worked out and it was only right that he go through with it. Truth be told he'd find it fun at the end, he just didn't want to go through with the first part, not after finally working things out with John.

"Um, well, I realised I didn't give you a fair chance before," Randy said. "So I thought we could have dinner, see where things go."

"What about Cena?" Sheamus asked sceptically as he took the seat next to Randy in the booth.

Randy expected it all, the question, the use of John's work name, the fact that he took the seat next to him rather than opposite. He wasn't okay with two of the three things, but he had to go with it.

"What about John?"

"Well for starters, you're married. Secondly, I saw him go to your hotel room the other week," Sheamus said.

"It's over," he gulped. "When he came by it was family stuff, John's niece is being christened, they still wanted us to be godparents… we needed to work out whether we were going to agree to it."

"Are you?"

"Shea, it's family stuff, I don't want to talk about it right now," Randy said. "I invited you here to try and make a fresh start. You showed an interest, I wanted to give us try. I can't promise anything but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, fella," Sheamus said putting his hand on Randy's knee, causing him to flinch. "Relax, I won't bite. In fact, I can imagine you're the biter."

Randy tried to smirk, but Sheamus' hand on his knee was making him uncomfortable and he was trying his hardest not to rip it from his leg and punch Sheamus in the face.

"You know, you're cute when you're shy," Sheamus said, letting his hand slide further up his leg.

This time Randy did stop him, not because it repulsed him, though it did; he stopped it because he wasn't the kind of guy who let them cop a feel on the first date… unless it was John, in which case they didn't even get on the first date.

"Slow down," he warned putting Sheamus' hand back on his knee. "We're in a restaurant."

"So this would be inappropriate," Sheamus said leaning in as though going to kiss Randy. Randy put his hand on Sheamus' chest, hoping to hold him back long enough. He didn't want the guy kissing him. Even if they'd been in different circumstances and Randy had never met John, he wouldn't want Sheamus kissing him.

Thankfully he caught sight of John over Sheamus' shoulder and put the plan into effect. He tilted his head so Sheamus thought he was okay with it and waited for him to make his move. The hand started slipping further up his leg again and just as he was about to kiss him they were interrupted.

"Sugar?" John said questioningly, as though he was surprised to see him. Truth be told, Randy hated John at that moment, he had waited as long as possible to interrupt them.

"Cutie, what are you doing here?" Randy asked, Sheamus' head dropping in annoyance at the interruption, let alone the fact it was John.

"I, uh, I have a business meeting with Mr McMahon here," John said, trying his hardest not to smile at the whole situation.

Sheamus' head snapped up, almost hitting Randy in the process, and he turned around to see his employer, the man who'd hired him to split the pair up. The man he'd kept his sexuality from for fear of the same treatment.

"Sheamus, what the hell are you doing?" Vince growled at him.

"Randy and I were just having dinner, he was upset over his separation from John," Sheamus explained.

"Is that why you were trying to feel me up?" Randy asked.

Sheamus turned back to Randy and suddenly realised his hand was still sat on Randy's leg, inches from Randy's package, which was as soft as he'd ever known it.

"I'd say it looks a little more than that," John said slipping into the booth and scooting round to join Randy who instantly put his arm around John's shoulders. "He really doesn't do a thing for you, does he?"

"Not a god damn thing. How could he with you to compare to," Randy jokingly shrugged his shoulders before kissing John.

"Vince," John said breaking away from the kiss. "You should know, your boy Sheamus here, he's as bad as Randy and I."

"Meaning, he's gay," Randy clarified not really paying attention, since he was checking John out. "You're looking good tonight Cutie."

"Thanks now focus," John said smiling at Randy. "Now, Vince, you can accept that Randy and I are together, and no matter what you try, we're not going to get divorced."

"Really… so you haven't just spent four months apart?" Sheamus accused.

"Shut your goddamn mouth before I shut it for you," Randy threatened. "You got close, but regardless we came to our senses."

Vince had endured enough of their charades and went to leave. As he went to go he turned back, put his hands on the table and leaned in.

"Mark, my words. By the end of the year, I'll have all three of you out of my company," Vince threatened. "I don't want any fags working or me. Not in this business."

John and Randy looked over at Sheamus who was stricken with fear. He clearly felt like Vince was going to be able to do that. They didn't really care about him. If he went, he went. Of course, John and Randy knew better. There was no way Vince could get rid of them legally on the grounds of them being gay. Not in this day and age.

The other reason they weren't worried was because they knew something Vince didn't. The older man turned to go and found his daughter and son in law stood behind him. Paul's smug and comedic face evident as he held out the tape recorder he'd used to record Vince's comment. Stephanie on the other hand, had turned into the bitch she played so well on the TV.

"You think anyone in this company is going to let you get rid of the top two superstars we have on the roster?" Stephanie spat. "Because you don't like the fact that they're gay. What about uncle Pat?"

"Stephanie," Vince started to say before being cut off.

"Vince, before you say anything else… the tape is still rolling," Paul said pointing at the tape recorder. "Either way, what we have on here is enough to have the company out of your hands if you try anything stupid."

John and Randy laughed at the back and forth conversation between Vince, Stephanie and Paul. They wanted to disappear and head back to the hotel to be alone but their hunger kept them at the restaurant.

Sheamus ducked out when he got the chance, not wanting to be associated with any of them. John's grin grew across his face at the sight of him disappearing, tail between his legs.

With the other three caught up in their discussion and starting to make a scene, Randy pulled John tighter to him, brushing his lips against John's head.

"What do you want to eat?" Randy asked handing John a menu.

John didn't look at the menu; he simply gave Randy a look up and down, giving him the obvious answer.

"It's still early, we have a show to do and you got some this morning," Randy said. "Trust me; you'll get it again later."

"Actually I was just wondering why you never make this much of an effort when we go out for a meal," John said out loud.

"P-lease, I don't have to make an effort, you give it up too easily," Randy said opening the menu and scanning it for something to eat. "You fancy pizza or seafood?"

**Okay, I know it was long but hopefuly you all enjoyed. With that in mind... please review :) **

**Oh, and I'm going to be heading back over to SLIM TO NONE to finish the story off. I know some people have been missing it :)**


End file.
